


Make Your Eyes Shine

by dizzy



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Doctor!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Make Your Eyes Shine

Lima feels like a small town after New York.   
  
Blaine likes it, though. New York was good for that time of his life, but it felt too lonely after a while. He had friends, yeah. He dated sometimes. He had a short list of karaoke bars he could always count on for a good time. But once school was said and done and he lost touch with most of his classmates, he floundered without a sense of community.   
  
He fell back on family, and he's past the point of feeling embarrassed by it. It's a feeling that had built over a couple years of visits and wistfully watching his nieces and nephew grow up barely knowing him and seeing his parents getting older. The last holiday left him genuinely depressed to be back in the city, and he'd started looking at houses after that.

He didn't want to be back in Westerville, though. He doesn't get along with his parents quite enough for that. He wants freedom to date and not run into the disapproving looks of old teachers and friends of his parents. He wants to be close to Coop but not close enough that he'll find kids dropped on his doorstep on any random weekend.

So he ends up in Lima by sheer serendipity, because he found this little house and he fell in love with it and the town wasn't bad and the clinic needed someone. The salary is a little less, but that's okay - Lima is cheaper than New York by a long shot, and even with a mortgage now Blaine thinks he still comes out on top.

He grows to love the town, too. He doesn't arrive with any friends but making friends has never been a problem for Blaine. The doctors he work with are nice, and he's made one of the best friend he's ever had in the husband of one of his nurses. Sam calls him up to see the movies that Penny has no interest in and Blaine soaks up the companionship, even letting himself be sat captive through a number of tv shows that he probably wouldn't have had too much interest in otherwise. He's open to expanding his boundaries, and it's not quite crooning into a microphone at a bunch of drunk New Yorkers but it's still not an awful way to spend a Saturday.

There's something missing, of course - an aching spot in his chest that wants _someone_. Someone special, someone his. But it's not like his life is empty without it. Besides, he has a puppy, six month old and scruffy and full of energy. She's not exactly house trained yet and she barks at her own shadow but she's warm and cuddly and so excited to see him when he gets home from work. She doesn't even mind when he sings at her incessantly, which is nice because Blaine is truly surprised to learn how many of his patients and co-workers find it annoying as often as they do charming. They've already put an official restriction on Disney music before noon.

It's not Blaine's fault that he's a morning person, and no one else there is. He loves mornings in Lima even more than mornings in New York. He can wake at six, take Belle with him when he goes for a run so she works out some of her energy before he has to leave her for the day, shower and then make it to his favorite local coffee shop for coffee and a danish and still make it to work with plenty of time to spare.

He has to make some adjustments to his schedule when school starts back, though. Suddenly his nice peaceful coffee shop mornings include waiting in a line behind high schoolers antsy for a fix before school, and he has to allow for more time. It also means a new face behind the register.

Blaine notices Kurt, of course. He notices Kurt in that same way that he notices everyone. People just react so much better when you treat them like a human being and not something to be walked or talked around. So that first morning he looks at Kurt's name tag, then looks him right in the eye, gives in a cheerful, "Good morning, Kurt!" and then places his coffee order.

What he doesn't notice is how Kurt's eyes go wide and he blushes a little.

Blaine does the same thing - greets Kurt by name. Sometimes he asks how Kurt is doing or makes small talk if there isn't a line, but if there is he doesn't want to slow down the proceedings. He doesn't notice the way Kurt's eyes follow him or the way when he compliments the drink or Kurt's outfit, Kurt's mouth tightens like he's fighting a smile.

But eventually, he picks up on little things: Kurt's friendly to him after a while. Three weeks in, they're on a first name basis. By September, Kurt is asking Blaine how how he's doing (but Blaine misses the breathless way he does it completely). By the start of October, when the air is turning crisp and fall is truly setting in, Blaine feels like his morning interactions with Kurt and warm and comfortable. Kurt makes him good coffee, Blaine leaves him a good tip - it's a nice exchange, a good way to start his day.

The small talk even turns familiar. They learn each other in bits and pieces, snippets of conversation over a countertop.

*

On a Wednesday when Blaine rushes in, dismayed at the long line but unwilling to compromise his coffee.

"Blaine, you're running late this morning." Kurt pushes a cup forward. "I already made your drink."

"Oh my god, I love you." Blaine grabs the cup with both hands. He misses how Kurt's mouth drops open and his face goes red. "I have had the worst morning. My dog got sick all over my shoes - Kurt, I _love_ those shoes, I think they're ruined now - and the battery on my car was dead because I left the lights on last night-"

The woman behind him clears her throat.

"Sorry, sorry," Blaine apologizes to her. He puts the cup down to dig through his pocket, but Kurt reaches out and stops him.

"It's on the house," Kurt says. He reaches into the pastry case and grabs a danish. "Here, this too."

"Thank you," Blaine says, and grabs his coffee. As he heads out the door he turns and mouths 'thank you' again.

*

Waiting for a croissant to warm on a Tuesday morning:

"So what exactly do you do?" Kurt asks.

"I'm a doctor." Blaine says it with a little bit of the pride that hasn't worn off yet. He worked hard to do what he does.

Kurt looks genuinely impressed. "Wow."

The microwave dings.

*

The second Friday of the month, a cold and windy day:

"Kurt! Wow, that scarf is amazing."

"School colors." Kurt makes a pained face. In a droll voice he says, "It's spirit week. Yay."

"Oh, is there a college around here?" Blaine is slightly confused.

"No, I'm in high school. I'm a senior, though," Kurt says, with a what-can-you-do kind of shrugs.

"Oh. Huh." Blaine looks at Kurt again, and then shrugs. "Well, I have to run, but really - love the scarf."

*

Rain pouring outside on a Friday, Blaine escaping into the warmth of the Lima Bean. It's not as crowded this morning, people choosing to stay at home and out of the streets if they can. Even the student contingent is down to only a few tired faces.

Blaine stands alone at the counter. Kurt is there, but his back to Blaine. He's talking into a cell phone in a quiet, but urgent voice. Blaine can't help but overheard. "-what if it's not? Dad, you can't just take risks like that. This is your _heart_ -"

Kurt goes quiet, sighing, and Blaine feels a stab of sympathy for him. He looks uncomfortably upset about whatever he's talking about, his shoulders gone tight and drawn inward. When he glances around to check the counter and see Blaine, that expression changes.

"I have to go. Yes - _yes_ , we will talk about this later." Kurt ends the call and turns around, slipping his phone into his apron pocket. "I'm sorry about that. Please don't tell me boss."

"What? No, of course not - is everything okay?" Blaine asks.

Kurt starts to make his drink. "If you count my dad trying his best to work his way to a second heart attack, sure."

"Second?" Blaine winces. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." Kurt's hands still and he seems to forget what he's doing. He turns around to face Blaine. "You're a doctor, right? Would you - see him? I'd just... I'd like to make sure that the advice his doctor is giving him is good."

"I'm sure it is, but if you want a second opinion, of course." Blaine digs in his pocket and pulls out his wallet, finding a business card. "Here - call the office and make an appointment."

Kurt takes the card, staring down at it. "Thank you."

*

Blaine forgets about giving Kurt the card. He forgets for a few weeks, until a Thursday afternoon when he and Penny slip in through the back entrance of the building after lunch with Sam, and he hears a familiar voice floating down the hallway.

He doesn't see much resemblance in Burt Hummel and his son, but Burt is friendly and it's touching to watch them interact. Blaine doesn't have to spend long with them to understand how deep the connection runs.

It takes a minute to get used to Kurt outside the only setting Blaine has ever seen him in, too, but it's not that weird once he gets into the zone of the appointment.

In the end Blaine can assure Kurt and Burt both that if he keeps up moderate exercise and a healthy diet, he's not at huge risk to have another heart attack. Burt looks unsurprised and unphased, but Kurt's relief is palpable. He even drags the appointment out a little, asking question after question until Burt finally puts an end to it.

"Sorry about him," Burt says.

"It's no problem. He's just concerned. That's really nice to see, actually." Blaine looks at Kurt and gives him a happy, even slightly proud smile. "He has a big heart."

"Maybe too big." Burt claps Kurt on the shoulder and gives him a look Blaine can't read. "Come on. Burgers for lunch?"

"Dad!" Kurt looks offended.

"Veggie, maybe?" Blaine tries to mediate, laughing. He offers his hand to Burt. "It was great to meet you, sir. And Kurt - see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah," Kurt says, smiling back at him. "Tomorrow morning."

*

Tomorrow morning comes and goes, follow by a lot more mornings of coffee and chatter. Blaine asks about Kurt's dad now sometimes, Kurt asks about work.

Blaine settles into Lima like it's where he was meant to be. Maybe not for the rest of his life. Maybe at some point he'll miss the rush of the city and yearn for something more exciting. But for now, this is good.

*

It's a Saturday afternoon when Blaine packs his laptop into his messenger bag and makes sure his headphones and his charger are packed away, too. He's dressed down, as down as he gets; polo and jeans with a casual zip hoodie over it. He's dressed for an afternoon of sipping a mocha and vegging on an overstuffed chair to the sound of canned holiday music.

He's not expecting to find his favorite little corner chair already occupied, and certainly not by Kurt. He stops, hesitating briefly, though he's not sure why. When he straightens and walks over, dropping his bag onto the cough that sits perpendicular to the chair, arms almost touching. "Mind some company?"

Kurt jumps slightly, hand flying up to his heart. "Oh my god - Blaine." Then he sits up quickly, tugging an earbud out of his ear.

"Kurt." Blaine smiles at him. "Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"My step-brother got a new drum set for his birthday and he's been making liberal use of it." Kurt sighs. "I needed some peace and quiet to actually get my homework done."

"Oh, yeah?" Blaine glances down at the textbook in Kurt's lap. "What are you studying?"

"History. But... I could use a break." Kurt is already closing the book. "If you want to join me for coffee?"

There's a moment there where something in Blaine tells him to say no. But he looks at Kurt, and how open and genuine his expression is, and Blaine doesn't _want_ to say no.

So he says, "Sure. Let me go grab a drink. You want something?"

"I could use another mocha-" Kurt reaches into his pocket but Blaine is already backing away.

"My treat," he says, smiling.

*

He and Kurt spend five hours sitting in the coffee shop that day.

He never even gets around to opening his laptop. Kurt certainly doesn't pick up the history textbook again. Instead they just go back and forth, covering every topic from music to movies to childhood influences and future dreams, fashion and furniture and interior design, places they'd like to travel and people they'd like to meet...

Kurt is fascinating. He's _enchanting_. He's witty and intelligent, which yeah, Blaine already had an idea of that but it's like he'd tasted crumbs of a full course meal.

Kurt makes him laugh. Kurt makes him think. When they reach something they disagree on, Kurt paints a picture that makes Blaine if not actually change his mind at least approach it from a different perspective. Kurt makes him feel, makes him want to reach out and touch, and that's when Blaine knows he's really in trouble.

He can't remember the last time he just sat and talked with anyone so long. It's been so long since he's felt as disappointed as he does when Kurt's dad calls to ask for something from the store on his way home.

"I am supposed to make dinner tonight. I should go," Kurt says, shifting his long legs from where they'd been curled underneath him. They've both been sitting like that, leaned toward each other.

"Oh," Blaine says, frowning.

Kurt looks at him carefully. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine asks.

"Can we do this again?" Kurt's voice doesn't crack, exactly, but it falters a little right there toward the end.

Again Blaine thinks that he should say no. It's not a date - this wasn't a date. This was a random encounter in a coffee shop, a conversation that got a little out of control. It's not a date. But he should still say no, in case Kurt has the wrong idea.

He should say no. Instead, he finds himself nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that, Kurt."


End file.
